Operation Cold Ones
by thelovelymara
Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret from Edward & evryone shes evr known. "What the hell is going on Bella!" he cried out. The sound of the gun sounded off frightening the students as it echoed in the classroom. "I'm sorry Edward." Removed from hiatus!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own the characters Annetta, Delaina, Kiyoko, and Madam Irene.**

**Hello everyone! I have been feeling lots of inspiration for writing today and this one came to me an hour ago out of the blue. Tell me what you think!**

**BPOV**

I can't do this. I could feel my heart racing at the speed of light. At my side, I could feel Edward's questioning gaze as he squeezed my hand in an attempt to get my attention. I could feel the tears beginning to form at the corner of my eyes. I couldn't let them fall, I'd give myself away. I looked down at my watch. 5 minutes… My mind began to go over the plan again in my head. This had to be the single most difficult task I'd ever had to accomplish in my entire life. I could feel my free hand shaking. I balled it up into a fist as I looked over at my other hand that was intertwined with the hand of the love of my life, who I was about to betray in oh… 4 minutes… If there was any other way to change the fate that lay ahead, I would. If my death was the option to fixing everything, I would gladly take it. There was no going back now. Just stick to the plan Bella.

"_Bella, you ready?," I heard Annetta speaking in my head._

Ready to make the biggest mistake of my existence, leave my life and future behind and embrace my destiny?

"_Yes I am," I communicated back. _

"_Were ready as well," I heard Kiyoko and Delaina in the distance.  
_

"_Let's get this done clean and fast ladies, we are set up in the cafeteria lot, teleport here when objectives 1,2, and 3 are complete. Bella and Annetta will be escorting the victims. Places ladies, 1 minute," Madam Irene firmly ordered._

"_Yes, Mam," we all thought in unison. _

My thoughts were no longer of doubt and fear, but grief and determination. I squeezed Edward's hand lightly and turned to face him, meeting his worried expression. My breath caught a little, staring at his beautiful golden eyes, my Edward, the reason for my existence, my angel. I promised myself that this wouldn't end badly, that Edward and the rest of our family would be safe. I gazed longingly into his eyes, hoping this nightmare would soon be over.

"I love you, Edward," I stated seriously. Then leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Before he said a word, it was too late.

The fire alarm in the classroom began blazing startling the students and teacher. The door flipped open banging into the wall as Kiyoko and Delaina walked in masked from head to toe in black carrying mp5s. I could feel the tears finally spilling over as students began screaming and backing away from the armed people.

"All right nobody move and no one gets hurt. You've seen it enough on TV you know the procedure," Delaina spoke. Everyone was frozen in shock slowly getting to the ground. Some girls were crying as well while Mr. Banner was cowering in the corner of the room.

"Shit! Bella I can't move! What the!," I heard Edward moan next to me. Don't panic love. Everything will be alright, all part of the plan.

"_You can make your move Bella, we've got Edward covered," Annetta communicated. _

"Rest the eyes, rest the mind, this I demand, sleep sound on my command," I whispered quietly, but unfortunately not quiet enough for Edward not to here.

"What the hell is going on Bella!," He cried out. The sound of a gun sounded off frightening the students as it echoed in the classroom.

"I'm sorry Edward."

Then instantly every sound stopped and the room became silent except for the twenty bodies that fell to the floor.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_For those who didn't and may not catch on by reading the first chapter, no this has nothing to do with werewolves nor did Bella shoot anybody. Be open minded, very unpredictable things to come :)_

**I have a LOT in mind for the plot of this story if I decide to continue it. I know it seems really mysterious right now, but that was the point lol. I plan to make the chapters MUCH much longer than this one. This was merely a preview chapter. So do you think I should continue it?**

**-tlm**


	2. Code Name Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own the characters Annetta, Delaina, Kiyoko, and Madam Irene.**

**Hello everyone! I'm really happy with the response on this story and I'm surprise to see it got more response than my other story that I've actually taken quite some time to work on. Please read that one as well if you get a chance! Newly forming as well, really good plot. But anyways! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! R&R!**

**BPOV**

"Objective 1 complete," I stated aloud. Getting up from the ground. I slowly turned to look at a very pained Edward. I felt the panic begin to arise.

"Why is he hurting? It's not suppose to hurt him?," I asked Kiyoko, who was walking over along with Delaina.

"He isn't in any pain," Delaina stated. "He's just probably frustrated at the fact that he can't read our minds, either that or in shock. That's the usual response.

"How long will that last?," I asked promptly.

"Not for very long," Kiyoko answered. "Let's get moving girls."

"Bella! Please tell me what's happening! Who are these people!?," he practically yelled. I could feel the tears coming once again. I was speechless and the room went silent once again. The others looked at me in pity. They knew I loved Edward. They knew I loved all of the Cullens and the Hales. They understood this was harder for me than any task they have ever undergone, even though they have more experience in…what we are. "Damnit! Isabella what are you not telling me!, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"Are you going to be okay Bella?," Kiyoko asked._

_"What kind of question is that? If your asking if I'm going to get my job done then the answer is yes," I retorted back a little more aggressively than I aimed for. They simply nodded their heads in understanding and began to walk over all the bodies on the floor heading back to the entrance._

"We have to get going, were off schedule," I said as I looked down at my watch. I turned to Edward once again. He looked like hell. If he could be crying I think he could. "Follow me Edward." His expression had changed from anger to confusion.

"But I can't move!," He yelled once again. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them once again.

"Now you can," I whispered. "Now, follow me Edward. If you don't I'll have to get the others to help me drag you out. Believe me this way is easier. I promise to explain later. Don't bother fighting back, your strength and your powers are useless against us. We…I don't plan on hurting you love. I promise everything will be okay," My voice broke at the last sentence as the dry sobs began to arise from my chest. I began walking to the door and surprisingly he followed me. My stubborn Edward is listening to me.

"Bella stop walking!," he yelled. I continued walking. I couldn't stop, Objective 2 awaited. I turned to see that he had stopped. "Tell me what the hell is going on Bella or you and me aren't going anywhere," he stated darkly. I sighed deeply and rubbed my temples to distract him.

"_Get over here now Annetta. He's being stubborn."_

"_Hah…thought so." _Behind Edward Annetta teleported. He hadn't notice. I began walking towards her as did she, but Edward came at me faster, not realizing her presence. He grunted slightly when he stood a foot away from me.

"Why can't I hold you Bella?," he whispered as he stared deeply into my eyes. I could see that he tried to once again. No use. The force field would not let him touch me right now. I'll take the pain away love I promise. "Bella, I love you, too. Why won't you tell me what's happening?," he croaked. I needed to press on. I knew this was to be expected, I needed to press forward. I started walking towards Annetta, brushing past Edward as we exchanged sad glances. It startled Edward once she came in view.

"Who are you! What do you want from me?," he yelled. Annetta turned to him.

"We need you to help us out, by cooperating so we can get this done faster and give you and your family an explanation sooner," she stated as a matter of fact.

"What are you ta- Don't you dare hurt my family! What the fuck Bella! Don't do this to me, if you love me explain!," he cried. I couldn't do this right now. I had to be strong. I had to get through this. I ignored him and began walking towards Alice's classroom. Annetta obediently followed her leader. Edward followed hastily behind us.

"Those people aren't hurt are they?," he questioned, referring to the student who lay unconscious.

"No they aren't Edward and we don't plan on hurting any of them. There merely in a deep sleep," I replied in a pained tone. I needed to comfort my love more then anything. Let him know that I love him, that things will be okay, and that I'm a stupid idiot that _truly _is a magnet for danger. We continued down the hallway as Delaina and Alice came into view. Alice's expression was livid. Pain washed through me again she looked relieved and shocked when she saw me.

"Bella! Oh Bella did they hurt you?," she asked, as she ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"No, Ali-"

"Of course she wasn't hurt. Apparently, she's one of them," Edward whispered. Alice turned and noticed him for the first time behind me. I knew Alice and Edward well enough to see that they were having an unspoken conversation. She faced me once again in confusion.

"Bella…what is this?," she said aloud as she took a step away from me and toward Edward. I stared at her in silence.

"_This one is like a sister to me you know," I said to Annetta and Delaina. Both looked up at me._

"_I know, but don't forget you have an obligation to your other sisters as well. I'm sorry Bella we'll talk more later but we have to get going," Annetta replied. Delaina nodded her head in agreement. I simply nodded back. _

I began walking again, the others complied to follow but I knew this wasn't the end of Alice's questioning. Her premonitions were moot as well when it came to us, just like Edward's mind reading. Useless.

"This Alice, will be hell," I whispered into the quiet noon. I warned the others about their families "special" capabilities and also informed them on their "diet". It unfortunately didn't make a difference. They still were what they were.

"_Give us 5 minutes, report back to Madam Irene now," I commanded to Delaina and Kiyoko._

"_Yes mam," they both replied. _

Retrieving the others was not pleasant, but we all knew this wouldn't be pleasant. This of course was my first mission, first time, not that I ever wanted to be any part of this in the first place. Curse fate. The only fate I wanted was to be with my Edward for as long as I lived. Rosalie had to be the most difficult. I recalled her yelling, "I knew you were trouble from the beginning!"

I know Rose, I was, but I didn't even know back then. Emmett and Jasper joined us by this point. Jasper was confused and in shock just as Alice was and Emmett was surprisingly furious at me, just as Rosalie was. We were approaching the parking lot. We would be taking a separate van than the others, and a separate van from where Esme and Carlisle would be as well. Then something occurred to me. I stopped in my tracks.

No this will not flop. They would not get hurt in process of trying to formulate a plan to get out of this. Reality was, there was no escape for them for the time being. I turned quickly to glare at all 5 people behind me. I stared intently at each one of them except for Annetta, sheilding their thoughts in the process.

"Wha-what…How did…," Edward whispered incredulously.

"Play by the rules and this will all be over soon," I said to all of them.

"You know what Bella you can-" Roses voice was muffled by Emmett's hand that covered her mouth.

"Save it, babe," he said to her in a stressed tone.

I ignored her comment still feeling the dagger that stabbed through my heart repeatedly. We reached the second van.

"Objective 2 complete," I stated allowed so that _they_ could all hear me.

"_Were clear," I said to Delaina and Kiyoko. "Come now."_

Annetta and I stood perfectly still and silent as we waited for the others. They appeared silently behind us. I knew because each one of the Cullens and Hales gasped at the sight of them appearing out of thin air.

"Holy shit!," Emmett barely whispered.

We ignored them turning to face each other. We circled up holding hands.

"Thy strength is renewed, now comes the break of day, awake now there'll be no dismay," we all chanted out loud as we closed out eyes in concentration. Dumb spell. There would be panic at their wake. After a matter of seconds gunshots and screaming began again.

"What the hell is going on in there? Why are you killing people Bella!," Alice screeched. She pouted and huffed, frustrated from not being able to move freely.

"You said no one was going to get hurt Bella!," Edward cried out. I'd never heard him speak so loudly and sternly to me.

"No one was, now get in the van," I simply stated. Everyone was silent. I could only see betrayal in their eyes that bore into mine now, the eyes of the people I loved.

"Where are you taking us?," Jasper asked formally stepping in front of the group as a protective maneuver.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CLIFF HANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!...wow I'm a nerd. Well did you guys like?! Better tell me what you think because I won't be posting the next chapter till I hit 20 reviews :0! I just want to make the story better for you guys so leave me any suggestions or other comments about what you liked and didn't like! THANKS GUYS! Next chapter I promise will be a lot longer, and don't forget to check out my other story on my profile! - tlm**


	3. It's Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own the characters Annetta, Delaina, Kiyoko, Madam Irene, and Luisa. **

**Again thank you to everyone for the reviews! I'm surprised I got this in tonight! Took me about an hour. I'll make this short so you can get right on to the highly anticipated chapter. I appreciated the theories and I'll tell you first off your all wrong! Lol it's okay though, one of you was kind of on track. So without further ado…ENJOY!**

_Previously_

"_Where are you taking us?," Jasper asked formally stepping in front of the group as a protective maneuver. _

**BPOV**

"We will be taking you out of state," I answered indifferently. "I can't tell you any mo-"

"Are Esme and Carlisle any part of this?," Rosalie cut in fiercely. I stared at her in regret. She would never learn to like me after this. Ever. That is if she got the chance…Which hopefully she would.

"Yes, unfortunately," I whispered. Alice's eyes bore angrily into mine.

"Will we get any real answers Bella?," she spat. I couldn't say anything it would give away my position.

"Everything will be explained soon enough," I answered giving her a meaningful look hoping she would catch on. She looked back at me with realization on her face. Thank god, Alice. I released the shield on her mind. Instantly Edward turned to face her as her thoughts transferred to him.

"Get in the van now we don't have anytime left," I said impatiently looking at my watch. All of them hesitated as Annette, Delaina, and Kiyoko got into the front of the van. Edward gave me a worried look and stepped into the back of the van first, followed by Alice with an anxious and frustrated expression. I filed in last banging the sliding door behind me. They all sat farthest away from me except for Alice and a very timid Edward.

"_Objective 3 complete," I said to the girls and Madam Irene._

"_Nice work Ladies, we expect you to report back in 4 hours," she replied._

"_Yes Mam," we said in unison._

Clear. Now it was time to put my plan into action.

"Girls?," I called from the back.

"Kiyoko has got you covered in 3-2-1," Delaina counted off. Finally. I felt the backlash and banged my head on the side of the truck, but shrugged it off and lunged myself into Edward's arms. I took in his sweet scent deeply as I began bawling with my head curled under his neck. He was shocked at first but I was glad when he responded by hugging me back tightly dry sobbing.

"Bella…," he choked. His eyes were filled with questions. I suddenly felt a hand rubbing my back gently I turned around to see Alice's worried look as she tried to comfort me. Edward pulled me into his lap and rested his arms around me.

"_Thank you so much," I said to my sisters._

"_Anything for you Bella, now make it as quick as possible, I'm gonna be hitting my emergency energy stash soon," Kiyoko answered._

"Tell me what's going on, the tension is killing me," Edward asked.

"Why the hell are guys comforting her? Did I miss something?," Emmett practically yelled.

"Let me explain Emmett," I managed to croak.

"Oh, hell you better Bella!," Rosalie screamed. "Who the fuck are those people and who..what _are they_...you?!," she continued.

"Just hang on. Let me speak and explain for the remainder of the ride, this spell won't last very long," I replied quietly.

"What th- What the fuck are you talking about spells Swan?!," Rosalie screamed once more.

"_This girl is really annoying me, can I reverse her face and her ass please?," Annetta asked. Hehe._

"_No, it's okay. I don't have a shot now at making mends with her now, but I especially won't if you do that."_

"Rose! Can it! Let her talk," Alice yelled back.

I glanced at the 4 confused and angry pair of eyes staring at me, waiting impatiently.

"I don't know where to start," I sighed in defeat.

"_Don't forget to mention us!," Delaina squealed._

"_Of course, I won't," mentally rolling my eyes at her._

"Love, start with what happened earlier," Edward asked. I thought about that for a second. No, I had to go back further, they wouldn't understand the reasoning behind any of it.

"Actually I know where I should probably start so that you'll understand all of the events that occurred and will occur in the future." I felt relief wash through me as I realized this was it. No more secrets. "The events trace back to when you guys left Forks this was also shortly before Alice came back for me." I guess they weren't expecting that. There expressions became thoughtful.

"I started noticing…some strange things. I…it can best be explained as things that were inhuman and impossible. I mean…one day I was in my room simply thinking of how badly I wanted a glass of water and next thing I knew, a glass of water dropped from thin air onto my bed. Spilling it all over my bed." I stopped at the sound of Emmett's giggling. I looked up at him seriously.

"Hah-ah…I'm sorry Bella but this is just way too…Blair witch project for me. This just sounds like a bunch of bullshit," he continued laughing. If only he knew. Well, he was about to know. I waited for him to finish, before Rose rammed him in the stomach. "Sorry Bella, go ahead," Emmett said. I pressed on more strongly now, recovering from my break down.

"More small occurrences similar to the water incident kept happening. I eventually decided I wasn't going crazy and wanted to try to figure out what the heck this…this thing was. I noticed it usually occurred when I wanted something. I practiced around the house for the heck of it. It scared me at first, but probably not as much as it should have, knowing that vampires existed, I should have been thinking any thing was possible at that point," I laughed to myself.

"All I had to do was concentrate on something and I could make it happen…most of the time that is." It was silent for a second as I turned around in Edward's lap. It was the first time I looked at Edward. His expression was unreadable. I could tell he wanted me to press on. He kissed me lightly on the forehead in encouragement. I sighed deeply. My love, anything for you.

"I didn't know what to do about it. Not that it was an inconvenience or anything, but it was still…weird and creepy and I needed to tell someone I could trust and it's not like I would tell Charlie. I'd already made him worried enough about my mental health when Edward left. Telling him this might have given him a heart attack." I felt Edward cringe slightly at my last reference. I felt bad for bringing it up but I needed to. I took his hand and squeezed it tightly to assure him everything was fine and that it was a thing of the past. I wish I could say that in other cases.

"Natually, I decided to tell Renee since I was closest to her and as Edward knows, she has quite an imagination and open mind so if anyone she would actually consider what I was saying. I flew over to Florida for the weekend." I paused for a second trying to recall the events exactly. I knew I didn't have much more time to explain.

"I told her about the things that had been happening." I could still picture the awe and realization in her face. "She…didn't question me the entire time. When she finally spoke, the first words to come out of her mouth were, "For the past 18 years, I've had the feeling this was going to come regardless of Luisa's reasoning." I was confused at first, of two things. Has Renee actually been hiding something from me? I thought she told me everything and who was Luisa? Renee revealed to me that Luisa was her best friend when she was in high school. She was the only one who was aware of her...secret. She also revealed to me that she was my real mother." I heard several gasps. I lifted my head up to see puzzled looks on everyone's faces.

"But..how-," Alice whispered quietly. Her and Rosalie exchanged glances.

"At first I was furious," I continued. I flipped out on her big time. I began throwing really hurtful questions at her, which I regretted yelling later on. When I finally calmed down, I asked her where my real mother was. She told me that she hadn't spoken to her since she left me with her when I was merely weeks old."

"Why did she leave you?," Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Renee said that she didn't give her much of an explanation. She did mention she looked frightened and in a rush to leave. The only things she said to my Renee were, "Take care of her, she'll be safe with you. I can't keep her right now. I promise I'll be back." Then she ran out of the door. She didn't give Renee anytime to ask questions. She just bolted out. Renee explained she didn't tell me because after a year my mom was reported as a missing person. In my mother's will, I was to be left with Renee. She wanted me to grow up having a real mom, so she raised me as her own. After 5 years, she finalized her decision realizing my mother wouldn't be coming back."

"Did you forgive her?," Alice asked timidly.

"Yes, I did. I knew she did it for my sake and she truly loves me. Just because I found out she wasn't my real mother, didn't decrease my love and respect for her."

"_AH! This is where we come in Bella!," Kiyoko screeched. I chuckled lightly. The others were glancing at me, wondering what I was laughing about. I would have to explain the silent communication with my sisters. _

"I flew back and decided to confront Charlie. He seemed ashamed and embarrassed at first but I assured him I wasn't angry. I told him though that I did want to learn more about my mother though." I paused glancing towards the faces that were no longer as guarded and angry as earlier.

"This is where Annetta, Delaina, and Kiyoko come in," I smiled.

"You mean the girls up front?," Emmett asked.

"Yes them," I replied. "It was late one night and something woke me up, some kind of muffling noise. I flipped over to see Annetta kneeling on the floor with her face 2 inches away from mine. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I saw Delaina and Kiyoko appear out of thin air in front of my bead as well," I said as my sisters' laughed boomed in the car.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up let me finish," I yelled.

"By the time they finally got me to calm down. They told me they were here to help me with the strange things that had been happening to me. I was very timid and scared at first. That's when Annetta took my hand and placed it on her forehead. I gasped at first marveled by what I was seeing. I mean vampires were one thing but this was just unreal! It was like I was watching a movie except I was the main character at all times moving through scene. She first showed me my mother, she was holding a baby that wasn't me, then she flashed to a short scene of 3 little girls at the beach with my mother. Next thing I knew, she projected a more recent video of her and the other two girls that were present in my room. It was them when they were younger, with my mother. She then showed me my mother having another baby, it was me. I could tell for some reason. I also had a weird feeling that made me believe it was me. She shifted the image to one of me at my current age. I was walking on school campus. Her last image was one of my mother running with me in her arms. I didn't know what to think. It was too much information for my brain at 2 in the morning from 3 strangers that now stood in my room uninvited. How was she able to..DO that? Had she even witnessed those events? Why did they know my mother? I asked her to further explain what I saw and who she and the rest of them were," I smiled to myself. I wondered how they would react at my next sentence.

"They told me they were my sisters," I said in relief. More gasps came from the back of the van.

"How could you not have know you had sisters?," Edward questioned rhetorically.

"It occurred to me then what the images she was projecting meant. The only thing I was confused about was why we looked so different from one another if we were related-"

"I was just about to ask you that," Alice replied giggling.

Edwards voice was suddenly furious and annoyed, "Why are you only telling us all of this now Bella??"

"I'm sorry Edward. This isn't even half of it but I couldn't say anything becau-"

"BELLA!," Delaina yelled interrupting me mid-sentence. "Somone- something is headed out way and their converging quickly! Scan the area! ," she exclaimed in a panicked voice. I got up off of Edward's lap and closed my eyes, focusing my senses on the outside perimeter. I opened my eyes to see 4 shocked faces staring at me.

"What ever it is it isn't human," I croaked. Edward and the rest of them exchanged glances before Emmett spoke.

"Would we happen to be anywhere near the Quileute Reservation?," he asked seriously. My eyes widened involuntarily. Their expressions turned to disgust as they sniffed the air.

"Oh…shit!," I replied. BANG! BANG! BANG! The walls of the van shook as everyone abruptly fell to the bottom of the van.

___________________________________________________________

**Woops! Bella didn't get enough time to finish explaining! CRAP! She totally forgot about the border! What's gonna happen now?! Find out in the next chapter after! :p Tell me what you think about Bella's background so far. I will give you a heads up though that she literally explained 1/6th of what she needs to explain to them so hang tight, more action coming your way! R&R!**

**-tlm**


	4. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own the characters Annetta, Aniela, Delaina, Fiona, Kiyoko, Madam Irene, and Paolo. **

**Well I've had this chapter and I decided I won't for 45, 27 reviews is enough thanks guys :)! If you haven't yet you should also check out my other story which is currently in progress just as this one. It has a very different plot from your average fanfic just like this one! Well here we go! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

_**Previously**_

"_Are we anywhere near the Quileute Reservation?," he asked seriously. My eyes widened involuntarily. Their expressions turned to disgust as they sniffed the air._

"_Oh…shit!," I replied. BANG! BANG! BANG!_

**JPOV (Jacob)**

"_Seth get the left side!," I yelled. Sam had already positioned himself at the top of the van. I sprang onto the right flank position. I sniffed the air once more. That's not just any bloodsucker. That's Cullen suckers! What the hell are they doing here!?_

"_Jacob, calm down I smell them too," Sam spoke to me._

"_Yeah, well as long as I get to rip Edward to shreds I don't CARE who ha-" _

_No it couldn't be. I smelled the through the whole in the van once more. Bella? My insides tightened as I felt the betrayal washing over me. _

**BPOV**

"Great were probably on their territory," Emmett yelled.

"I don't think right now is the best time to put up a fight," Edward said. "Not that we could fight in the current situation."

"We need to get rid of them," Jasper cut in. "We can deal with them later."

"_He's right Bella, were already off schedule," Delaina said with panic in her thoughts._

"We can't just ditch them! Once they here what's going on in Forks there going to give the police the direct lead as to where the hostages went!." I yelled to the front as I sat back up. "They may lead them directly to where we are," I whispered. I looked to see Alice incredulous.

"H-hostages?," she screeched. "What in the world is going on Bella!? Who did you take hostage?," She asked incredulously. I gave her a knowing look and looked at each of the Cullens and Hales.

"You are the hostages," I answered.

"Why are you taking us hostage?," Jasper and Emmett yelled. Edward remained at my side speechless.

"It's so no one will question your absence. You will be gone for a while and so will I. We are only staging captivity," I replied. Rose abruptly stood up and stood directly over me with a fierce intimidating gaze.

"Who are you and what do you need with us, because you obviously are not the Bella we thought we knew," she spat. Every word pierced my heart. The banging in the background continued. I sighed deeply but before I could go on I was cut off.

"I have an idea Bella," Kiyoko spoke from the front. "Have the Wind sisters take care of them," she mused.

"Memory wipe? Perfect," I decided. I'll let them know.

"Give me a second Rose and I will explain," I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated. She huffed impatiently.

"_Sister's of the Wind," I called. After a few seconds a faint voice filled my head._

"_Yes, sister Earth," Fiona replied._

"_Were having a small issue with transportation," I sighed._

"_Ahh, I see. I'm guessing you would like for us to remove them and strip there memories of following you?," She asked._

"_Yes, indeed. Place each of them separate from each other in the woods of the reservation. Give us 30 minutes for us to get out of their smelling range," I commanded._

"_Yes, mam," she replied._

I opened my eyes to see four curious stares once again.

"You can communicate by mind?," Edward asked skeptically.

"It has its restrictions of course, I can only communicate with my sisters, the leaders of the other groups of sisters, and the guardians." Each of them kept to themselves except for Rosalie who once again pressed me for the question she had asked before.

"Stop avoiding the question Bella!," She pointed her finger at me. I whipped around to see her furious expression.

"My mother was a witch!" I yelled in her face.

"_Calm, Bella, you don't want to cause an Earthquake again," Annetta reminded me. _

I dropped to my knees covering my ears and began breathing heavily through my nose. This time no one made a sound. After a minute or so I decided to continue.

"It's in my blood. I had no choice," I whispered. "Our family is the descendants of Aniela Defendere." She was the beginning of the Defendere Witch Clan. She had 4 children, all ladies and each of them had 4 daughters and each of those daughters had 4 daughters, which is my current generation of sisters. With or without sexual relations, they each had a daughter at a certain age in their life," I exhaled heavily. "Aniela is my Great grandmother. Each of her daughters had special strengths and unities with nature; earth, wind, fire and water. The youngest daughter's strength was Earth. She was also the leader of the sisters. Aniela was their Guardian who taught them how to use their powers for good and protect mankind and each other. That's what they were trained to do ever since," I finished. I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder and looked up at her unreadable gaze.

"Are vampire's considered part of the danger to humans?" she whispered aimlessly. "Is this why you've taken us?" I didn't expect this reaction from Rosalie, then again she was the one who suffered from being what they were the most. I felt pain for her regardless of her hateful feelings toward me.

"Until my mother's generation, no they weren't at first," I sighed.

"What happened during your mother's time?," Edward asked taking me into an embrace. I took in his heavenly scent, forgetting everything for a second. Why me? Why them? I pulled away from him and walked to the back of the van slowly.

"When my mother took me to Renee, she was in a hurry because she was worried they would find me. She knew they would find her eventually, but she wanted to protect them from taking me as well. I was her fourth and last daughter. Her duty was done so long as she could give birth to me and leave me in trustworthy hands. She would have given me up either way, their children were not allowed to live with them anyways."

"Why not?," Rosalie asked in a sad tone.

"And who is _they_?," Edward asked cutting her off.

"It wasn't always like that. It was for our protection that we be separated. It would be devastating to the sister's powers if more that one of them were killed and it would be devastating to the whole clan if we no longer have at least one sister in each line of elements. This way lessened the chances. We would be reunited when we turned 18. That's when our powers emerge and that's when we would train together," I took in a deep breath and turned to Edward.

"The people that were after my mom, were the vampires that killed her," I choked out. His face contorted in horror.

"Oh my god Bella." Alice whispered.

"Which vampires?," Jasper asked from behind me. I turned slowly to face him with no expression on my face.

"The Volturi," I said. The commotion then started as the others began to converse with each other in fear and confusion.

"Bella, is that why the Volturi wanted to change you?," Edward asked.

"No it wasn't actually, if they did know though, they wouldn't have let me go without a fight. If I refused they would have just killed me like they killed my mother. This is why our sisters are separated from their birth mothers now. The Volturi have been hunting down witch clans ever since, so that they could change their victims. They believe that with our current powers as humans, they would intensify greatly as vampires." The silence remained for several minutes as each one of them pondered on the information that I could only imagine was too much to bare.

"I can't believe…why…oh my goodness this is horrible. We need to let Carlisle know about this. Where are they?," Alice asked.

"Actually, they're technically with us," I pointed to a camera in the corner.

"They know what's going on and they've been able to hear our conversation this whole time so they are up to date." Their faces showed worry as they each zoned out staring up at the camera.

"I promise there safe," I whispered. "There in a van slightly ahead of us."

"So because of the Volturi you plan on punishing all vampires?!," Emmett whispered fiercely.

"I don't," I replied quickly. "Madam Irene has something else in mind. I have nothing to do with it. She is the head mistress, Grandmother Earth."

"Look, I don't care who's in charge," Rosalie snapped. "I want to know what the hell she plans on doing with us. We have nothing to do with what the Volturi is doing!," She yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"I know Rose, just let me finish!," I yelled back at her.

"Bella," Annetta called from the front.

"Were here. I'm sorry I have to put the field down," Kiyoko sad sadly. You'll have to find some other opportunity to explain the rest, they'll here you," Delaina said as she turned to us. "Just believe me when I she loves every single one of you. I know how this looks like, but we will do everything in our power to help you out and the others that are like you," she finished. Oh no I hadn't mention them.

"What do you mean the others that are like us?," Edward ask. Soon realization had spread over their face.

"The Denali Clan?," Jasper whispered incredulously.

"How are they any part of this?," Edward asked wildly. I hadn't expected that reaction from Edward.

"They aren't the only vampire's that will be involved," I whispered shamefully.

"Who else then?" Alice hesitantly asked.

"Every vampire across the U.S." I answered as I moved to open the door. I heard gasps and questions from behind me but my head was elsewhere.

_My head was at my beautiful meadow with Edward. We were lying in the grass making out the different shapes of the clouds in the sky. Edward has his arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in my hair. _

"_That one looks like Rosalie's convertible," I laughed out loud. I could feel Edward chuckling in my hair. His fingers trailed the top of my shirt around my belly button as he whispered in my ear._

"_That one looks like a hippo," he said sarcastically._

"_Wait where?," I asked. He pointed to his other side but as I flipped over to face him, he took my cheek into his hand and held my gaze. My breathing and heart had stopped beating._

"_Just kidding," he whispered._

_He pulled his face closer to mine, enveloping his lips over my mouth as he kissed me passionately. I never wanted this moment to end. _

Unfortunately that moment ended several weeks ago. I didn't know how much longer it would be till I would get other moment like that with the love of my life. I braced my thoughts knowing that the tears were threatening to spill over once more.

I opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle into the dark cave. I stopped in my tracks staring in horror. The person standing in front of me was someone I did not want to see now or ever. His hazel eyes trailed my presence as he closed the space between us.

"Bella," Paolo sighed in relief. He took me up in a large embrace and kissed me fiercely on the lips before I could tell him to stop. "I'm glad your okay," he whispered as I pulled back and slammed into a cold hard chest and turned to see a very distant, and pained Edward.

"What's the meaning of this Bella?," he asked in quietly. Everyone's eyes held shock and anger as they bore into mine.

___________________________________________________________

**Before you give me flames about Bella at the last part, just let me say, remember my stories are never what they seem to be, so be open minded and until then, review and tell me what you think so far. Also tell me your new theories. I hoped you liked this chapter, I had a hard time deciding how I wanted Bella to reveal everything but I decided that it would be incredibly boring if everything was said and found out in the beginning and there wasn't a little emotional drama. Lot's and lots more suspense to come!**

**-tlm**


	5. Stage 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.****I own the characters Annetta, Aniela, Delaina, Kiyoko, Madam Clarice, Madam Irene, and Paolo. **

**Sorry for the long wait! Busy, busy, busy, but here's the update, for those reading my other story One Love, Two Worlds, Three Words, I've updated that as well, enjoy! OME! On a random note, I am currently learning the lullaby from the movie for Twilight on piano! I already learned the one from the book playlist and both are just absolutely lovely! I'll make them part of the song play list for a chapter, eventually. No beta this chapter, but congrats to my new beta ECarter, she will start as of the next chapter!**

_**Previously**_

"_**Bella," Paolo sighed in relief. He took me up in a large embrace and kissed me fiercely before I could tell him to stop. "I'm glad your okay," he whispered as I pulled back and slammed into a cold hard chest and turned to see a very distant Edward. **_

"_**What's the meaning of this Bella?," he asked in quiet voice. Everyone's eyes held shock and anger as they bore into mine.**_

BPOV

Paolo now stared at Edward questioningly. I could feel my lunch coming back up. I was going to be sick. My face was already hot from my tears. I didn't need the additional blush.

"Am I missing something here? Do you know them Bella?" Paolo asked. He glanced briefly at the five beautiful vampires that stand before him, in slight disgust. None of the wizards were fond of vampires to begin with. Then again, neither were any of the elders or younger witches, not after the Volturi incident. I knew better though, I knew they weren't all bad, but my opinion would never matter at council, not yet at least. This was horrible timing, now this is just another added factor that will make things more difficult. I was planning on telling them about Paolo, just not yet. It wasn't a priority compared to the situation at hand. I turned to Edward only to see that his face was turned away. The other's eyes bore into mine with hate and confusion.

"It's not what you think Edward." I whispered trying to advance toward him.

"Well, apparently nothing happens to be what were thinking lately Bella!" Alice yelled in frustration, stepping in my way and throwing her hands up in the air. This hurt especially coming from my best friend but not as much as the hurt in Edward's expression. I couldn't look at them any longer. Peeking over Alice's shoulder I could see that my love was at lost for words, his face was slightly flushed even for a vampire. I sighed in defeat and started walking away. There were three wizards flanked at Paolo's sides. They would escort the Cullens. Paolo of course quickly caught up to me, following me into the dark tunnel of rock and dirt that surrounded us. I tried to compose myself before he imposed several questions about the previous exchange.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" He asked, pulling my hand to a halt. I took in one deep breath.

"Not exactly but I assure you I will be. I do ask however that you not kiss me like that in the presence of others, or at all for that matter," I finished. His face immediately fell I didn't feel the way Paolo felt about me, my heart was taken; the supposedly natural bond did not exist for me. It still hurt me to hurt him regardless. He had been a good friend, almost as good as Jacob had been, just too much like Jacob had been. If only I could tell him my heart was already taken. It would only further complicate my plan. The silence extended and the only noise I could here was the faint complaints of Rosalie and Emmett far behind us.

"I just don't understand it," Paolo barely whispered. "Y-you were born for me," he said, as he took my hand in his. I could feel a slight tingle in my palm, but no more. The fact was the natural reaction from my body was there, but my heart wasn't. "But I promise I will be patient till you finally realize what your heart truly desires," he said.

"Right now is not an appropriate time to talk about this Paolo, we have a job to do," I said as I pulled my hand away and started walking ahead of him. He followed without a word.

**EPOV**

The silence was eerie and though of the several times I've cursed the annoyance of my gift, I had never wanted it otherwise more than I did now. I now knew the reason as to why I couldn't read Bella's mind. She was one of them. The term "them" I did not even know the full meaning of. The quiet did however give me a good opportunity to go over the past couple hours events in my all seemed so unreal and so sudden that I had to remind myself it wasn't possible for vampires to dream. My Bella. I could feel my fists begging to be allowed the pleasure to destroy the next thing I could get my hands on.

I would never forgive myself for leaving her. First she befriends a young werewolf and their pack, now she turns out to be one of us. Creatures secluded from the real world. Something people are only aware of as legends and fairytales. This I could not blame her for however, she had no choice as well. How would have I handled the situation if it had happened when I was still with her? How would her real family react? I couldn't imagine the consequences nor could I imagine them now.

Of three things I was precisely sure of however: One, Bella loved me to the depths of hell. I do not know how I could ever think otherwise, especially after she had saved me from meeting my own personal hell. This situation was no exception. Whoever is running this operation is surely unaware to what degree our relations are with Bella. She would never hurt our family. Two, whatever Bella is, is what is what was keeping her from informing us beforehand about today's events, or what happened when we…left, all together. Three, Jacob wasn't the only friend Bella had made at our absence and I would have to face that consequence as well.

Bella had taught me that despite the demon I was, there was good inside of me and I was capable of loving and deserving of that same love. I couldn't help but laugh mockingly at this. I had never been so disgusted with my existence. Due to the accident of a lifetime the ones I loved were in danger. Our secret was out and known by the wrong people. As much as it made sense to, I couldn't resent Bella. From what Bella informed us of, we were doomed into this mess, by destiny. What was there to do when so much had been said and done?

If not for us ever coming into her life, this would of inevitably happened, either way. Might it only have complicated it? That didn't matter now and there was no way to reverse this turn in events. This Paolo had…I immediately blocked the painful vision from my mind. He was one of them. Would he be better suited for her? I didn't know, and this was why I was able to stop myself from ripping his throat out with my bare hands. Though I wasn't sure if that had just been 'them' holding me back. The impairment in our strength and powers was a devastating complication. I did not need to be able to read my family's minds to know that we were scared, for ourselves, for Esme and Carlisle, for the Denali clan, but most of all for Bella. Through the hatred and betrayal we all felt right now, the love for Bella still remained and was keeping our sanity. This I could not say on Rose's behalf, but as for the rest of us, we have never more resented not keeping Bella on a more watchful eye.

The sound of high-pitched screaming broke me from my trance. I looked up to see that we were entering through large metal plated doors with a strange insignia on the front. The sight in front of me was truly shocking. The large stadium-sized room reminded me of a prison. Thousands of vampires were filing in through doors that lined the entire room, on either side. We were all slightly taken aback. The female vampire was clutching her stomached for dear life, screaming profanities. She was visibly a new born, scared, defenseless, and most likely thirsty. I made my way towards her leaving the other's questioning eyes. I cautiously approached the girl. Seeing her closer up, I was appalled as I realized she was so young, maybe twelve or thirteen.

"What is your name?" I asked calmly. She continued screeching and tugging at the roots of her hair as she looked up at me.

"I can't move!" She groaned. "It won't let me get out of here. Who are all these people, who are you?!" She screamed once more.

"My name is Edward. These people that surround you are vampires and you are one of them, as am I. As for the people that took you, I'm not sure myself," I replied. She looked at me questioningly and finally stopped thrashing, getting up slowly from the ground. She was still panting unnecessarily.

"I'm scared and I want to go home. My mom is probably freaking out by now. I feel sick too, there's this burning in my throat that won't go away," she sobbed. Anger and guilt rushed through me. It was such a shame to begin with that she was changed, but at such a young age? I crouched down slowly to her face level…

"I'm very sorry that you have to be part of anything that will happen from here on out. Just know you're not alone, all right? If you would like, you can stay with the rest of my family and I for the time being," I said, looking at her weary, ruby red eyes.

"I just want all this to be over. I keep telling myself this is a bad dream but I haven't woken up yet," she said with a sad expression. "I feel like I haven't woken up for days, but that's 'cause I haven't been able to sleep much, or eat…I just don't understand anything right now. Maybe I'm going crazy," she finished.

"Believe me you're not, yet at least," I subtly smiled.

"It's Josie by the way…my name is Josie," she said. I took her hand and pulled her through the panic-filled crowd, unsure of what to expect any second from this moment on. For some reason it felt final, the journey with Bella. It felt like the game was over and we were both at lost. Things would be different from here on out and I feared that the result would be for the worse. I just hoped Bella was safe and we would see Carlisle and Esme soon and fix this mess. Till this moment I couldn't fathom the situation. All I could do was worry for everyone. I thought back to the evening I proposed to my love, cringing at the pain that I felt at my nonexistent heart. Bella obviously had other loyalties now. She was strong and brave but I could not see how she would pull out of this. Regardless of our relationship, I did not know whom she would choose in the end.

**BPOV**

My back was now faced towards Madam Irene. We stood quietly in the long stone corridor as the rest of my sister's entered the hallway to listen to further instruction. My heart was about to fly out of my chest.

"Congratulations ladies, and a job well done!" she said. She paced slowly back and forth from wall to wall of the hallway. "Every vampire in this country…," she snickered. "Simply, splendid. We'll see what the Volturi will have to say about this," she exclaimed. She was silent for a moment and it wasn't till I looked up that I realized her attention was on me. "Your mother would have been very proud Bella. And now we shall proceed and welcome our guests, shall we?" She asked. She began walking ahead of us into the dark hall. I took the lead and the girls followed behind. I questioned myself as I did all the time. Was there any other way than this? Surely there was and I would find out sooner or later. This would not be the last of the vampire world. A light shone through a creak in the door as Madam Irene pulled it open and stepped out. I could not contain my gasp that followed the sight that lay before my eyes.

Hundreds…no wait…thousands of vampires were gathered in a monumental sized room. The area was filled with fear and anxiety. I could feel it in my fingertips.

"SILENCE!" One of the Elders roared. I turned my head to the side and of course the three elders other than Madam Irene stood from their thrones.

"Welcome to our home vampires!" Madam Clarice exclaimed with much enthusiasm. The room grew very silent as their attention turned towards the stage. "I appreciate your cooperation for those of you who did and didn't have the choice, thank you very much!" She exclaimed with more sarcasm than necessary. "You are all probably wondering why you are all here! I guess I can start by telling you that you will be here for as long as I bid it necessary and any opposition will lead to your execution." She rose stepped away from the throne crossing to the center of the stage. "You're not so intimidating now are you?" She accused in a sinister tone. "I'm sure you are all aware of who the Volturi is," she said. Brief murmuring spread through the audience. "Your supposed 'leaders' if that is what you would like to call them. I like to call them demons, MURDERERS, just as you are all as well! You stalk around thinking you are the superior of the planet's race, killing as you please, destroying the innocents of the world! Well no more vampires! You now belong under our command! An you shall do what we say," she yelled with distinct authority. Madam Irene motioned for Madam Clarice to be silent. She took center stage once more and Madam Clarice returned to her seat.

"I've been planning this operation for years and with the help of the strongest witches and wizards ever known to man, we will succeed in protecting the human world from all the evils that surround it. That includes you bloodsucking rodents!" she screamed. I did my best to hold my tears back. Tilting my head down to hide the anguish that filled my heart. Tonight you will all be kept alive, but tomorrow at the break of day, you all will be prepared for the first stage of our plan. Say goodbye to the royal vampire family forever!"

**And it is FINALLY DONE! Wow sorry this took forever to write, read and reply if you want more! Tell me what you think! I'll try to update a lot sooner I promise, This month has just been extremely hectic. Good news, I will be in a musical my school will be performing called "Little Shop of Horrors" and a play called "An Act of Murder" for my advanced Drama class.**


	6. Cage Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own the characters Annetta, Aniela, Delaina, Kiyoko, Madam Clarice, Madam Irene, and Paolo.**

**I'm currently writing the next chapter for this story ^_^ YAY!**

_**Previously **_

**_"I've been planning this operation for years and with the help of the strongest witches and wizards ever known to man, we will succeed in protecting the human world from all the evils that surround it. That includes you bloodsucking rodents!" she screamed. I did my best to hold my tears back, tilting my head down to hide the anguish that filled my heart. "Tonight you will all be kept alive, but tomorrow at the break of day, you all will be prepared for the first stage of our plan. Say goodbye to the royal vampire family forever!"_**

EPOV

"I'll explain this as simply as possible. I like to call this little game of elimination…a cage match," Madam Irene said. "Naturally, the more numbers, the greater advantage. But in this case, we need quality over quantity."

The lights finally flickered on with the surge of a switch. My eyes immediately adjusted. Several gasps filled the room at the sight of the iron cage area in the middle of the large room; smaller than the last room but still massive. My mind was more concerned about everyone but myself at this very moment. I whipped around in a 360-degree circle. In the rush to crowd us into separate rooms, I had been separated from everyone in my family.

"Here is how the game will work," she continued. "The thousands of you have been divided into several groups, all in separate rooms. In each room, ten vampires will be chosen at random to step into the arena. You will fight to the death and the last two standing shall move on. This gives you the opportunity to team up if you'd like. I personally think it'll just make the game more interesting," she finished with a sinister snicker. "I only guaranteed your lives, or whatever you call them, for the night, but this morning you shall fight to survive and to prove to me that you are strong enough to fight in my army."

If it were possible, the blood from my face had been drained and my heart had sunk even farther into the vast emptiness of what soul I had. Vampires were going to die. I would have to kill, if I wanted to survive. The question was if I was willing to do that, if my family was willing to that.

No, we HAD to survive. We needed to come up with a solution to end this predicament. No Cullen would die here tonight, but at the expense of others, I guess we could only play the cards dealt at hand.

BPOV

"Kiyoko I have no choice!" I whispered fiercely. Her wide eyes were begging, searching for a proper reason that I shouldn't go. "He's strong. They're strong," I said to all my sisters. "But, I don't know how their chances will stand if they are separated."

"Bella, if you are caught…" Delaina whispered in agony.

"I know, I know. But every move I've made since this all began has been an incredibly big risk. There is no difference now. I need to follow through with my plan if I'm going to save my family," I said in a determined tone.

"You have other loyalties Bella," Annetta said suddenly.

"What are you saying?" I asked. This couldn't be good.

"I'm starting to think this isn't the best idea," she replied.

"What the hell are you talking about Netta!?" Kiyoko screeched. "She is your sister!" she continued.

"I am one hundred percent aware of that! The question is, is she?" she retorted. She took the moment to compose herself and calm down. The light in the corridor flickered ever now and then, casting a faint glow on Annetta's solemn face. "Is he really worth it Bella? Are they? We can all get in an infinite amount of trouble if any of your sketchy plans go wrong!" she groaned. "Think about us too, Bells!"

"I love you! I love him! I love them!" I yelled. "There is no choice in this," I said turning away from the girls. Slowly I sunk to my knees, placing my hands over my face. "I've waited for him all my life and I didn't even know it before I met him," I said, more to myself. "I want to BE one of them for crying out loud!" At this the girls gasped in shock. It was silent for a minute, as no one knew how to react to my comment.

"That is how much I love them," I finished. "I would give up anything for them. They're part of my family, as are you, so I am determined to find a way to make it work," I said. I felt another tear slide down my cheek. I stumbled onto my feet, getting a grip on the wall. "Do you love me enough to make this sacrifice for my sake?" I asked.

"Of course we do Bella," Annetta cried as she ran to my side, wrapping her arms around me as she bawled into my neck. "I'm so…sorry…" she mumbled. I could hear the footsteps of the other girls coming towards us. I turned to face them all. We each grabbed the other's hands, communicating silently with our eyes to one another.

"I understand you guys and I'm sorry I've had to drag any of you into this, but this is the hand I've been dealt with. Are you with me?" I asked hesitantly. One by one the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"How can we help?" Delaina asked.

APOV

_Edward…Edward…_

It was no use. He couldn't hear me. For once I was scared, truly scared of the outcome, but not because I couldn't see what would happen. It was because I knew exactly what was going to happen. I was on my own, glancing around the anxious crowd. I was separated from my family and I would have to fight alone. We were untouchable as a united force, but apart, the chances were not good. Heavy sobs came rising from my chest and I was panting unnecessarily hard. _Jasper_…I cried to myself.

"Fight relentlessly," Madame Irene continued. "Behind the bars, you will be able to use your powers. Let the games begin!"

Ten men emerged from a door at the corner of the room. These were the 'wizards' from the conversations I overheard earlier. _Simply magnificent, the power that these people hold._ They wove through the crowds roughly. The first man grabbed a young blonde woman who was maybe in her early twenties. I bowed my head down unable to watch, covering my mouth with my right hand. This was terrible. I couldn't watch this.

Suddenly I felt two hands grab me by the shoulder and arm. They didn't say a word as they effortlessly jerked me forward. At first I writhed in their grasp, but stopped halfway to the bars. What was the use of fighting back? I'd never felt so…weak in my entire vampire existence. I would need to reserve my energy as well. I knew very well I would have to fight. I would be lucky if any of the nine other vampires were unwilling to cause the others doom just as I was. Either way, someone had to die. Maybe I could team up with the woman. They said only the last two had to survive right? I couldn't leave Jasper, my family, Bella…I cringed at the thought of her. I couldn't let them down. I would survive.

"Alice!" Edward called. I searched furiously through the crowd trying to find the face of the all too familiar voice. There he was. His face just as distorted and pained as I imagined mine was now. Oh goodness, thank god Edward was with me. Surely we could win this. We had no other choice. The iron bars opened, making way for us to enter. The blonde woman already stood in the corner of the arena. She was visibly nervous, but there was a hint of determination in her expression.

"Alice!" I heard faintly from behind me. I knew that angelic voice anywhere.

"Jasper!" I cried out furiously. Scanning the crowd, I finally spotted him trying to make his way through a clustered group of vampires.

"Let me through!" he yelled menacingly. He was a mere three feet away from me. "Just take me instead!" he shouted out to the man holding me captive

"Disgusting…" the man mumbled. "You shut your mouth. Your turn will come eventually. No one gets to be treated special in this room, bloodsucker." He angrily continued shoving me in the other direction as I tried unsuccessfully to reach out to the reason for my existence. "No!" I screamed. "Jasper!"

"I love you, Alice, I love you! Be strong," he sobbed. Dry sobs escaped my lips uncontrollably. I knew if Jasper could, he would use his powers to let his love and belief in me emanate around Edward and I.

"Alice! I know this will be difficult for you, but you must be strong," Edward groaned. He was struggling a foot away from me, as we both were being escorted to the opening of the cage.

"I know Edward," I replied as the man released his grip on me and threw me in, followed by Edward. We both recovered quickly after falling to the floor. Edward's expression was full of determination and the deepest anger I've ever seen in his eyes.

"You take care of her Edward!" Jasper yelled. My eyes turned to him. He was the only one I could see. Suddenly the pain dulled and it was as if we were just at the house, in our room, lying on the bed, talking about what we would dream about if we could dream. I felt my fists clench involuntarily. I would do this for Jasper. I looked back towards Edward. He was already scanning the mind of the other woman in the cage, preparing.

"Alright, Alice," Edward continued. "We are able to use our powers now, ALL of them, so this won't be difficult. At whatever expense, we can't lose. We need to think about Carlisle, Esme, Ja—" Edward's mouth abruptly froze mid sentence as I searched for the reason for his distraction

Then I saw her, a beautiful strawberry blonde vampire, who had just been thrown in after us. She leaned over the floor on her knees, uncontrollably shaking as she lifted her head up.

"Tanya," Edward breathed out unsteadily.

"Edward," she whispered back. Oh, God.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review, Review, Review. I need some feedback so I can get the next chapter up quicker. I have a better idea of where I'm going to take this plot so be expecting an incredible story in the next future chapters. **

**-tlm**


	7. Before You Kill Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Though I do own all other said characters in this chapter. **

**Hello all! Sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming! So I've never written a fight scene before and I hope I didn't totally butcher it so please bear with me!**  
**Thanks to my wonderful Beta for this story ECarter, check out her stories if you get the chance!**

_**Previously: **_

_**Then I saw her, a beautiful strawberry blonde vampire, who had just been thrown in after us. She leaned over the floor on her knees, uncontrollably shaking as she lifted her head up.**_

_**"Tanya," Edward breathed out unsteadily.**_

_**"Edward," she whispered back. Oh, God. **_

APOV

Only two could survive and those two were going to be Edward and I. Tanya's gasp had slowly turned into a whimper as her mind began to fully understand the situation. We were going to have to kill her. My mind scattered hurriedly to find any other possible solution.

_We have no other option, Edward._

I turned my attention to him, but he wasn't paying me any mind. He stared blankly into space, focusing on Tanya's presence back and forth as more vampires filed into the arena. Edward nodded to me in acknowledgement. His eyes showed remorse, a remorse that he was already beginning to feel, as was I. If I could puke, I literally would. This game was sick, cruel, nasty, as would be the ending. Do this for Jasper, for Esme, Carlisle, the family, I kept reminding myself. From my side I heard Edward sigh in resignation, but when I looked back at him I saw he was staring at Tanya intently. Reading her mind, most likely. Checking to see what her strategy would be. I remember there being a time when Tanya loved Edward, but did she still? Surely, she wouldn't go down without a fight, but would Edward be enough of a reason for her to not fight back? For all I knew she could be planning to target me and survive with Edward.

No, she knew what that would do to Edward. I came to the realization of what it would not only do to Edward but to the rest of my family. An unfathomable rush started coursing in my veins, a rush of determination. This went against everything I believed in, everything Carlisle had made this family, and I was in no position to lose any part of that family, not even Bella after all that has happened.

EPOV

_This can't be. No. No. Edward. Oh God. Why? Why?_

She backed away slowly and deliberately keeping her eyes on me, as if she felt I was going to pounce on her at any moment. Her head shook aimlessly as did my thoughts, scattered mindlessly in my head. I was repulsed and completely against taking part of this in the first place, but now I would betraying a friend and a family that had accepted us as their own by surviving this horrific little sick game of theirs.

_It's inevitable what will happen, Edward. You won't save me. _

Her dry sob came short and hard. Alice threw me a glance, her face contorted in disbelief. Then the sound of a bell rang clearly throughout the arena. My attention was focused back on Alice. I was stopped when there was a sudden blare of red light coming from four feet away from me. A fire blazed wildly in the center of the cage. Of course, how else were we supposed to tear each other to shreds and stay in shreds? I fathomed in rage. The next thing I knew my hands were wringing hysterically. My feet rushed towards the opening of the cage. My hands were gripping onto the hard steel as I rattled it wildly. I was surprised it didn't break, either there was some stupid curse on it or my strength had been temporarily disabled.

"Stop this sick madness!" I yelled. "If you're half of the high class people you claim to be, you won't try to win this way! Killing us makes you no better than most of the vampires here! We have family too, you know?" My voice was beginning to crack, I needed to stop before I really broke down. "Not all of us are bad, but none of us deserve to die this way!" I screeched, falling to my knees. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, warning me to calm down.

"You're wrong," said Madam Irina from the front of the cage door. "You ALL, deserve to die, the most painful slow death possible," she finished, glaring at me hard and sternly. I could feel her disgust for me, for us, as she waved her hand to dismiss me and walked away. The fire continued blaring from behind me. I could feel it's heat. A bell rang and I could hear the growling from behind me begin. No one wanted to die, but I was the one who wanted it most. For Bella.

And then I sprang. The blonde man was my first target. He was earlier thinking of ways he could take me down. I seemed to be the strongest to him. He crouched a mere three feet away from me, the very spot I was just in. His snarls echoed in the room along with the sound of the other's who had begun fighting behind me. I would have to multitask, and hopefully Alice's visions would help guide me. The crowd watched in silence.

APOV

We were dancing now, just like Jasper had taught me. Keep moving. She was young and she wasn't a very skilled fighter yet. I easily pounced on her, pinning her for a brief second, but long enough to yank her left arm from her body. She let out a deafening scream, leaving me paralyzed for a second as I struggled to throw it into the fire. She jumped onto my back for that brief second that I was unguarded, pulling me down to the ground with her right arm. Abruptly, I held tight to her shoulder blade as I flung her across the arena. She yelled out once again, her arm in my grasp. Her screams were slowly becoming less agonizing and more resigned, but this didn't make me feel any less shameful of what I was doing. She did not motion to come back for me. At that moment another vampire had sprung onto her from above. The boy about her age had positioned himself on top of the cage. I turned away, unable to see him finish her off. There were seven vampires left, each in combat except for myself. Edward could hold his own but I decided I would just help him for now. I ran into the girl he was fighting head first, throwing her into the bars of the cage. She whimpered in pain as I tugged on her hair, pulling her head free from her body and tossing it into the fire. Edward helped me, silently tearing the rest of her apart.

"The way I see it it'll make us stronger if we stick together from now on. It will also give us less heads to kill if I'm one less person going after someone," I whispered, throwing more limbs into the fire.

"Like it makes a difference," Edward spat in disgust. "I'll always be a monster no matter how much you try to decorate the title!"

There were only five of us now. Tanya was successfully dodging the attacks of another young vampire on the opposite side of us. I shuddered to think of it coming down to us having to kill her. For lack of a better term, I wish she would just drop dead. It would make this easier for her. She didn't deserve such a horrible death. The fire blared even stronger and burned with the scent of all we've discarded. The last vampire for us to kill was a small girl, she couldn't be more than thirteen maybe. My hand immediately went to my mouth. I took a step back involuntarily.

"Edward, she's so young," I choked. Her eyes looked submissive and she stood there limply.

"Edward, you said everything would be okay," she whimpered. She knew Edward? What was going on?

"I'm sorry, Josie. I lied," he sneered. Oh god. He then pounced on her making her fall face first into the ground, but she didn't fight back. She just wailed under Edward's pressure. He was frozen as well. Oh, poor Edward. I felt dry sobs rising out from my chest as I tried my best to shake away the thoughts and concentrate. Ever since I had gotten into the cage, I hadn't had a vision. In fact I hadn't had one since this morning and I was starting to panic that I wouldn't get them back until I was out of this place.

EPOV

Kill her, please. Please kill Tanya, I kept chanting in my head as Josie cowered under me. How can I betray someone who has put their trust in me? That was what I was going to do to Josie and that's what I would do to Tanya. I willed my mind to leave my body as my monstrous acts commenced once again. Rip. She let out a deafening scream.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I moved my grasp to her neck. Her screams and pain would stop shortly if her head was the first to go. With one last crunch she was free, her memories and what was left of her soul burning in flames. I continued in silence, glancing over my shoulder every now and then at Alice. She stood alert but her eyes were clearly defeated. She hasn't had a vision this entire time, but at the same time I didn't want to see the inevitable outcome. A high-pitched wail brought me back to reality. I tossed the last of Josie's torso into the flames before I turned to the source of the sound. It was Alice who had been thrown into the ceiling by the remaining male. I tensed to help her but she easily recoiled with a thrash of her own, sending him into the door of the cage.

"I've got it Edward!" she panted. "Watch her!" she warned motioning toward Tanya who lay limply on the floor. Her face angled towards me. She looked so helpless and resigned. I didn't move at first and then her lips moved. The male's roars were making it difficult for me to make out what she was saying. She spoke louder.

"Before you kill me Edward, just hear me out!" she wailed with heavy sobs. I inched my way slowly towards her. Her expression transformed into a peaceful smile. Alice was would be fine long enough for me to let Tanya speak her last words. This was the last push. It was necessary no matter how barbaric and even if I did make it out of here, the Denali clan would surely be after me for as long as I lived. "Edward…" she whispered. "I'm sorry it had to end like this," she whimpered. If she could cry I know she would. "You and your family have been very generous to me, to all of us," she continued. "I don't resent you. I just want you to know that. I have so much respect for you because you feel so passionately about so many people, especially Bella. You have a future ahead of you and I don't. This is why I think you deserve to live, not me. I won't fight you Edward. I love you. I can't fight you because I love you, I've always loved you!" she sobbed turning her head into her shoulder. It wasn't until then that I realized her right elbow down was missing. I cried out freely now. Pounding my fists into the floor, echoing even louder than the other vampire's growls. Her thoughts only echoed her words times ten.

"I can't do this to you, Tanya. Fuck!" I screamed. I would surely go insane after this. Hell I was already insane, but the list of reasons for me to go to hell was only lengthening by the second.

"Edward…it's okay," she stuttered in between her sobs. "Yes you can. You need to be there for your family and Bella. The bond I have with my family and my personal being doesn't amount anywhere near to how you feel about yours and who you are," she said.

"Is there anything I can do, Tanya?" I whispered in disbelief. My hands were shaking. I was nowhere connected to the world. I was trapped here in this torture chamber, forced to watch and breathe in the monster that I was while others watched and laughed at my weakness.

"I'm sorry Edward, there's nothing you can do to stop this. You can't always be the hero you know," she chuckled. Her left hand slowly lifted up to my cheek and I didn't stop her. "There's one thing I'd like to ask of you though," she asked hesitantly. "Before you kill me…" Her words bit at my already empty soul, driving deep into the nothingness that rests there. "Kiss me?" she begged.

I was hesitant at first, but I realized it was the least I would ever owe her, or the rest of her family. I would grant her anything she wanted right now, if it would mean I would be reunited with the people I loved in return. Her eyes were gleaming with a determination I couldn't fathom. Her hand slowly snaked its way behind my neck, lightly pulling my head down to her. Her passion burned into my eyes, making sure that they were locked with hers. Her lips parted slightly, blowing her sweet breath lightly across my face.

Then my eyes shut and I began to see something else. Alice was having a vision. Alice comprehended it mere seconds before I did. Bitch.

"Edward, no!" Alice shouted from behind me. Two things happened at once. I felt large pressure topple me from above, pinning where Tanya was just lying, but now Tanya was standing above me smiling a sickly smile as she went to reach for my neck.

"Oh hell no!" Alice yelled, appearing behind Tanya and yanking her backward all the way to the other side of the cage. I charged all my strength against the bastard on top of me. I was deliberating on whether I should be side by side with Alice but she seemed to be holding her own just fine. The male and I now swiftly circled each other with clean defensive movements. He had good tactics. He might be harder than the others.

"You know, I thought it was impossible to fool you Edward," Tanya laughed carelessly. I tried to focus back to the task at hand but I knew that I would soon lose control. "And you were actually going to kiss me? Haha, maybe I should have waited for that first," she said seductively. "I didn't lie about everything."

"Just shut up and fight," Alice screamed at her, tackling her into the stomach. They flew several feet into the air, Alice slamming Tanya straight into the top corner of the cage.

"You'll never win!" she continued. "Why do you even bother fighting for her Edward? She's betrayed you and ALL of your family! Huh? Did you forget about that? Stupid humans, I would have been better for you. I actually love you Edward. I wouldn't have hurt you that way."

"And what the hell do you think you're doing now, huh Tanya?!" I screeched at her.

"Tsk tsk Edward…things have changed," she yelled over Alice's growls that were beginning to become louder with her rage.

"If I can't have you, no one can. Not even that dumb bitch of a human you insist on keeping as a pet!" My arms shook at the final straw, my body abruptly slammed into the vampire in front of me, sending him off the other way as I rushed to rip Tanya into shreds. I grabbed her by the neck pining her to the bars.

"No one talks about Bella that way, you traitor!" I yelled as I tightened my grip on her neck. I swiftly removed her other arm, accompanied by her wails.

"You're calling me a traitor?! You were about to fucking kill me, Edward! And I was going to LET you!"

"Yeah, 'cause that was the plan all along wasn't it, Ms. Righteous!" She squirmed under my grip, finally able to find her way out by thrusting her foot into my side throwing me a few feet away from her.

"No!" She inched towards me lividly. "The plan was for me and Ronaldo over there to survive and take down you and Alice! You'll never win, Edward. You won't take more than you already have away from me. You'll pay!!" she roared, charging at me.

"Ahhghh…" I dropped to the floor, writhing in such an unimaginable pain. The room was blurry, it was like my changing all over again. So I was dead, this was hell. I tried moving around my arms, feeling no sense of ground. I'm sorry Bella, I failed you, I sobbed. The pain continued throbbing, traveling from by head down to my feet in agonizing amounts. But just as abruptly as it started, it ceased. I kept my eyes closed in fear of what would come next. But all I could hear was the voice of a woman. My eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Stop the fight," the voice said sternly. "Get them out of the cage," the voice continued. It was Madam Irene, the voice. Why did she make us stop? I sat up quickly trying to get hold of my surroundings. I was still in the arena. The fire was still blazing. Alice was lying across the floor and Tanya was next to me. What had happened? Alice was waking.

_Where are we Edward?_ I could hear her think.

"I guess you're lucky leaches," the voice spoke again. "I've decided to keep all four of you. You'll be useful. Don't make me regret it," she said from the exit of the cage. "Get them out and get the next ones in now," she whispered to the guard. "I remind you that you'll be helpless once again out of the arena. So don't even try it," she sneered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Review review :]


	8. It's Been A While I have some GOOD NEWS!

Wow so I'm definitely one of those people who get really into something and sometimes it wears off. I am reading this story almost a year later after starting it and realizing that this plot was just a waste to just stop. For all who subscribed to this story I just wanted to let you know I intend on finishing it. I can't promise how quick or how often but it is definitely a plot that deserves to be continued and written with quality. Basically what happened is that I moved to California and now am signed with a talent manager and music label. I have been busy with auditions and studio time and performances that I have no time for anything else. But I will try my best to make time for this because I have a good plot outlined from a long time ago and I just feel like it needs to be finished period. Thank you for sticking around and hope you'll forgive me. Much love, Mara


End file.
